


Entry 14.

by White_Mist



Series: Entries. [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence_AU
Genre: 14 - Freeform, Beginnings, Gen, Welcomed, antagonist, entry, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Mist/pseuds/White_Mist
Summary: The Fourteen Entries from an unknown source.First found in Ohaio in a burnt library.The number 14 was scrawled on every book but the entry was found on a floppy disk.





	Entry 14.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Transcendence_AU of Gravity Falls. Instead of focusing on one of the pre-established characters I try to write something focusing on a new character.  
> This only a small project for me and is left purposely ambiguous.

Entry 14.  
=====  
=====  
=====  
Day: Unknown  
Hour: Seventh. 

Project:  
Progress evaluation. 

Subject:  
Alcor.

=====  
=====  
=====  
Status report:

I have regained a corporeal existence but unfortunately this form is still very limiting my progress on the project.  
The date is unknown to me and contact with the subject has all since been lost since our last encounter.  
The Seventh hour strikes and I am still no closer to subject.

Query?  
Is it possible for his power to be infinite?  
Conclusion?  
Negative. 

All observations of the subjects power have been extraordinary and the feats I have witness have shown a unparalleled level of power.

Note. Further Investigation required.

My apparent time is precious, but it seems to be running out.  
Entry closed: 14.

=====  
=====  
=====  
Entry 14: Continuation 

Amendment Observation:  
Subject:  
Myself.

There is an anomaly in the behaviour of my "problem".  
This form can sustain me for much longer than the last however the apparatus required for perfect eyesight on this vessel is broken.  
Investigate further. 

Query?  
Abnormality or Blessing.  
Conclusion?  
Both. 

=====  
=====  
=====

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
